


【OK】Vicious Heaven

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】Vicious Heaven

那女人已注视晃司很久，而晃司也一直偷窥着她。  
她是个生面孔，大约昨天才初次光临他们的店铺，却一下就看上了晃司这小鬼头。她安静、打扮成熟，比他们年长却仍然鲜嫩美艳，暗色的妆和苍白的肌肤拼接在一起，像朵浸泡在牛奶中的紫罗兰，漂亮得令人无法移开目光。  
而现在，她去他身边了。  
尾崎知道，他们互为猎物，如今正是收网的最佳时刻。如果此时他是站在晃司身边，一定会搭着他的肩膀开些轻佻的玩笑，用食指戳上他的后腰，鼓励他去做男人该做的事。  
但他只是隐匿在黑暗的角落中，静静注意着那边的动向，想象相谈甚欢的两人所说的每一句话，然后放任握住玻璃杯的指尖越收越紧。

女人点了杯洋酒给晃司，欣赏着年轻男孩轻啜酒液的姿态，似乎十分享受占据主动权的快感。晃司当然不会拒绝。她完全是他的型，一个强势、有主见，又不过分聒噪的年长女性，况且……还很漂亮。  
他们热络地聊着天，从最近的天气、店里的音乐一直谈到世界和平，即使任谁都清楚这话题的终点，只会是装饰着玫瑰花的豪华大床。她忽然握住晃司的手，如所有人一般称赞那指节的漂亮，春水般的眸子却牢牢锁定在他身上。她拉着它，状似随意地擦过自己的右颊，又试探性地伸出香舌舔了舔，见晃司默许了她的行为，便不再迟疑，放肆地将那指尖吞入唇中。  
已经……是赤裸裸的邀约了啊。  
晃司想，目光却不受控制地扫向身旁劲歌热舞的人群。要接受吗？这本应不是个令人纠结的问题。他喜欢这女人，她是如此契合他的胃口，不仅仅是作为one night对象的程度。  
……所以，我是在迟疑些什么？  
没能发现好友身影的晃司这样问自己，却始终无法找到答案。

「吉川竟偷偷独占了如此可爱的小姐，都不介绍给我吗？」  
就在晃司以为那人大概已被女人拐走之时，他的声音却在耳畔奏响。  
「姐姐你要看清楚哟，吉川他呀，可不是什么优良选择，不如考虑下我嘛。」  
他唇边挂着不怀好意的笑，用下颌抵住晃司的肩膀，目光斜斜飘向那位美艳的搭讪者。刻意把眼眸睁圆、在其中掺入几分童真，同举手投足间一贯的潇洒掺杂碰撞，融合成他所特有的矛盾吸引力。  
……又来了。晃司暗暗腹诽着。尾崎一向擅长向女性展示最富魅力的一面，但在他把妹的时候插手，未免也太不讲义气了吧。  
「有七八个女朋友的家伙到底有什么资格说我……」  
忍不住小声抗议着的晃司微微嘟起嘴唇，不满的模样看起来十分孩子气。幸而这次的姐姐似乎并不吃尾崎这套。「我看比起小晃司，尾崎你这大帅哥要危险太多了啦。」她笑着揶揄尾崎，自然地挡回了对方的挑逗。  
难得被女人拒绝的尾崎，露出了佯装气恼的神色。  
「被这位姐姐看穿了啊，真是没办法…竟输给吉川这种人，实在有够丢脸。」  
他故作苦恼地揉了揉蓬松的头顶，语气里满是可爱的挫败。  
「啊，都没有女孩子愿意舔舔看我的手指呢，真羡慕啊。……难道吉川的会比较好吃吗？」  
他作势用指尖戳向晃司微张的唇瓣，却在相触前停止了动作。晃司看向尾崎，对方的目光中满是玩笑的戏谑，显然并非认真。  
晃司忽然起了捉弄的心思。「……我可不是什么女孩啊。」他说，忽然握住尾崎的手腕，用柔软的唇包覆了对方的指尖。

晃司舔得很慢，舌尖滑腻而轻缓地描摹着尾崎手指的形状。他低垂着头，仅有目光微微挑起，倒映出酒吧斑斓炫目的灯光，数缕垂落的乱发在他脸上印下暧昧的光影，明明姿容冷峻，却又隐约透着妩媚。  
尾崎的胸腔被一股未名的热流占据了，他只是怔怔看向晃司，一时竟忘记了思考。手指本就是人类最为敏感的部位，而它们此刻正被晃司的温暖所包裹，不时向他的大脑传递着暧昧的讯号。  
晃司向来擅长做些诱惑人的姿态，即使不刻意行动、而仅是静立在那儿，那挺拔潇洒的身姿与清而不寒的目光，仍可轻易唤起人们的遐思，更遑论此刻他的举动是刻意为之。一时之间，无论是他还是一旁的女人，都不禁陷入了呆滞。  
空气就这样沉默了一阵子，直到晃司吐出尾崎的指尖。他抬起头，眼眸不知为何有些湿润。  
晃司看了看陷入愣怔的两人，忽然意识到自己方才行为的不妥。但比起那些，身体在某一时刻悄然发生的变化，却更加令他惊慌不已。  
不能继续站在这里了，晃司想。  
「…我出去一下」  
他低垂着头、掩起目光，轻声对面前的二人说。还不等他们作出回应，晃司已快步走离了喧嚣热闹的人群。

「糟，玩得太过火了…」  
尾崎追过去的时候，晃司正背靠酒吧后门外的墙壁自言自语。  
「怎么了？」他关切地作出询问，却换来对方警惕的一瞥。  
「……没什么。我先回去了。」  
晃司眸中有难解的火光蹿动，却把头压得更深。他试图绕过尾崎钻回那包裹着欢愉与疯狂的屋子，手腕却倏然被拉住。  
「吉川，你支帐篷了啊。」  
尾崎刻意压低的声线从背后响起，很近、很柔和，夹杂着几分若有似无的戏谑。  
晃司的脊背绷紧了。

突然性的沉默大概持续了三秒，晃司才回头重新直视尾崎。  
「被发现了，真丢脸。倒是无需犹豫了，我带那女人走咯。回见啦尾崎。」  
就这样吧。作出告别也顺便告别一切麻烦，然后全心全意地投入女人的温柔乡。晃司如此打算着，对方却并没有给他离开的机会。他迷惑地看向对方，焦躁在心中不断蔓延。  
「唯独今晚不想放你走呢…」  
尾崎的语气颇有些撒娇的意思，却只是加速消耗着晃司的耐心。若是平时，至少在酒吧逍遥快活的夜晚之中，他完全不介意把尾崎放在首位考虑。但现在不行，…绝对绝对绝对不行。  
「那去找个女人吧，」故作轻佻地建议着，晃司并没有意识到，说这话的自己脸色十分难看，「…对你来说轻而易举吧？」  
「她们又不懂我，」尾崎的声音有些寂寞，晃司无法分辨那寂寞是否认真，却无法自控地随之心动，「吉川才是特别的……」  
特别吗？晃司嘲讽地想。明明最近一直躲着他，不接电话是家常便饭，甚至发生过在街道上相遇、却被对方刻意忽视的情况。这就是所谓的特别吗？  
「你也看到了，我现在这状态……」声音染上恶意的嘲弄，「…所以你要帮我解决吗？」  
「诶？」尾崎的脸上写着惊讶，晃司便趁这一瞬间挣脱了他钳制的手。正当他准备离开之际，对方却忽然环住了他的腰。  
「……别走。」  
腿间的突起被尾崎的指尖轻柔覆上，掺杂着浓稠酒气的低语在耳边奏响，晃司一半的身体都随之变得酥麻。  
「我帮你的话……吉川就不会走了吗？」  
「你…到底喝了多少。」  
晃司问，声音轻细地颤抖着。

晃司被尾崎推回墙上，还来不及作出反应，皮带和裤链已被对方灵活解开。对方的手指探入的瞬间，晃司情不自禁发出了一声闷哼。  
「喂……」攥住尾崎的手腕，制止他的进一步动作，晃司强忍着愈发凌乱的心跳声和暗自萌芽的期待，对尾崎也对自己作出警告，却被自己因欲望灼烧而变得喑哑的嗓音吓了一跳，「……我开玩笑的，你当真了吗，快停手。」  
「可我不是开玩笑的。」  
已俯身半跪在他面前的尾崎忽然抬头，眼神中透着晃司无法理解的清亮，看起来与任何时刻都不同。  
「吉川是讨厌男人吗，还是，……讨厌我？」  
「……」  
糟了。晃司心中警铃大作，紧握对方的手指却不受控制地酥软起来。刚刚吞入腹中的酒精似乎在瞬间全部涌上大脑，连带着思维也变得暧昧昏沉。天使与恶魔同时在头顶盘旋，为选择理性还是渴求而争吵不休。  
怎么可能……讨厌你啊。  
愿望终于战胜了理智，而晃司也放弃了抵抗。

晃司看着尾崎褪下他的裤子，解放了他蓄势待发的欲望。风很凉，笼罩在四周的燥热却怎么也挥之不去。  
我这是在做什么，我们又是在做什么？晃司不断询问着自己，却无法自控地对接下来的一切感到期待。尾崎握着他的欲望，眸中透着迟疑，颤动的睫羽撩拨着晃司，于是渴求的心情便愈发变本加厉。  
「…没关系吗…喂……」  
凭借最后的理智出声询问，晃司却隐约预感事态已无法挽回。他们都没有看向对方，于是晃司仅是听见了尾崎坦然回答的声音，没有半分迟疑。  
「吉川的话，没关系的。」  
他说，撩拨似地抚弄着手中灼热的东西，接着伸出舌尖，试探性地拨弄晃司鼓胀的欲望尖端，而那里已隐约溢出晶莹的泪液。  
「已经这副样子了，你是真的喜欢那女人啊，…看来红唇攻势颇有成效呢。」  
「别说了，帮我……」  
晃司的声音轻如吐息，却浸染了满满的情欲，显然已抛弃最后的理智。尾崎终于不再犹豫，吞入了他。

「唔……」  
尾崎的技巧十分生疏，艰难地吞吐着晃司的分身，舌尖的舔弄也格外笨拙。这程度的服务显然不足以令人舒服，然而随之而生的巨大满足感，已全然笼罩了晃司。  
是尾崎。是尾崎。是尾崎……  
心中不断默念着对方的名字，仿佛只是这样，便能催生无穷的快乐。尾崎的口腔又热又湿，滑腻的粘膜紧紧包裹着他，仅仅这一事实便令他血脉贲张。  
尾崎艰难地将晃司的欲望含入大半，那粗大的东西便几乎填满了整个口腔，硬梆梆地搅动着，戳得他很是难受。从尖端渗出的爱液，随动作弥漫于口腔，唇齿间俱是男性的情欲气味，他却并不觉得讨厌，甚至为这属于晃司的味道，感到了些许兴奋。  
晃司低垂着头，沾染了汗液的发丝紧贴脸颊垂落，另一些则随夜风轻轻飘摇着，美目微敛，丰唇轻启，看似茫然无措，却又乐于其中，那沉迷的模样，美得无法言喻。  
他随着他的动作摆动腰肢，或许是害怕弄痛他，抽送的力度极之细微，这不轻不重的摩擦却令盘桓心中的情绪愈发激烈起来。他难过地叹息出声，眉梢眼角满是痛苦的压抑。  
察觉到晃司的隐忍，尾崎压下由异物入侵口腔而引发的不适，加快了吞吐的速度，而晃司也加快了重撞的速度。尾崎的技巧生涩依旧，甚至曾不慎用牙齿擦碰到晃司，可纵使痛得呻吟出声，晃司还是不禁对当下情形沉迷其中。  
气氛渐入佳境，快感如浪潮般自下而上侵袭着晃司，令他沉浸在尾崎堪称拙劣的服务而无法自拔，连身侧的月色都仿佛染上了情欲的绯红，时间也随之缓慢流逝着。  
……就这样不知过了多久，尾崎忽然听到晃司的声音。  
「尾崎，你先停下……」他说。  
「我…射不出来……」  
将晃司的欲望从口中拔出，尾崎察觉到下颌的酸痛。他叹息着作出询问，「是我技术不好吗……第一次没办法呢。」像是有些泄气的模样。  
「不是……」  
晃司不知自己是怎么了，明明很舒服也很兴奋，却一直忍不住偷瞄尾崎而无法集中精神。果然不应该答应的，…他默默忖度着，是时候结束这场闹剧了。  
「……算了，我去找个女人，你也回去吧。」  
故意用轻松的口吻说着，试图离开的晃司却再度被尾崎抓住了手腕，而对方那双漂亮的眼眸，正晶亮地望向他。  
「是怕那个女人找过来，太紧张了吗。那么…我们换个地方，再来一次如何。」  
「……」晃司的身体再一次僵住了，他忽然清晰地意识到，他没法拒绝尾崎。  
……没法拒绝，不可能拒绝，根本根本根本…就拒绝不了啊。

思维尚迟滞着，晃司已被尾崎拉住手腕。他带他进入那间之前常常一起喝酒的VIP室，然后把晃司按倒在柔软的沙发之上。  
「这里应该没问题了。」  
尾崎抚弄着晃司的大腿，再次解开他的裤链，而晃司只是静静凝视着他，心脏的跳动声剧烈得足以掩盖世上的一切。他看着尾崎再度把头埋入他双腿之间，将他那燥热的中心纳入唇隙，垂落的前发轻软地擦过他的耻骨，唤起阵阵酥痒。  
热度不断攀升，令晃司错觉自己即将达致熔点。这里只有他…只有他们，不会有人经过亦不会为人所知，所以他可以尽情地占有尾崎。尾崎依旧努力地舔弄着他，那奉献的姿态几乎令晃司失去理智。无数疑问自脑内闪过，旋即消失无踪，最后仅剩下唯一的念头。  
「更多……再…………啊…」  
晃司终于放下了全部的矜持。  
他伸手拉住尾崎的衣领、扣住他的后脑，一次又一次将自己深埋于他口中。他撞击着他，学着不去顾及对方的感受，只是一味地进行掠夺。  
这也是你所希望的吧，对吧……「尾崎？尾崎……」  
分身摩擦着尾崎滑腻的舌、顶弄着他柔软的喉咙，各色各样的绮想源源不断地自脑海中浮现，还来不及捕捉便已化作斑斓的幻影。名唤快感的化学元素具象为炸裂的烟花，蜜糖般甘美地绽放于晃司的大脑，旋即随血液一起涌向四肢百骸。他侵入得如此之快，每一下都几乎顶入到最深，令尾崎失去全部的招架之力。  
尾崎的鼻尖擦过对方粗硬的毛发、他几乎吞入了全部的晃司，喉咙深处逼仄的痛楚令他涌出眼泪，心却因晃司情不自禁溢出双唇的轻喘而满足到无以复加。  
「……嗯…尾崎……哈……」  
晃司叫着他的名字、粗暴地钳制着他，发出朦胧的呻吟。他眯起双眼、紧蹙眉毛，英俊的面孔上流动着汗液与绯红，钳制着尾崎的手指却未曾一丝一毫地放松，残忍而性感。尾崎忍不住开始想象，若吞吐着他的是其他女人，晃司会是什么模样。会更加温柔吗？会更加疯狂吗？  
……他终究不可能得到答案，于是自虐般地配合着对方的动作，捕捉晃司的每一个细微反应，将全部的自己奉献于他。  
直到对方将他的全部，倾泻进他口中。

「咳咳…咳……咳……」  
当晃司从高潮的余韵中睁开双眼，尾崎正捂着嘴巴咳个不停。泪水在他的眸中涌动，沿着脸颊的曲线蜿蜒而下，和从唇角溢入指尖的莹白汇聚为一体，看起来性感又糟糕。  
尾崎，你怎会把自己搞成这幅样子呢。  
明明是公众人物，……几乎已是巨星了吧。明明…一直以潇洒的姿态游走于这世界的每个角落。既然如此，今天又为何……  
晃司困惑地沉思着，却始终不敢正视心中隐约浮现的那个答案。他忽然起身，轻轻拍着尾崎的后背，直到对方恢复平静。然后他拉住尾崎因沾染浊物而黏腻不堪的手，不顾对方迷惑的视线，在他唇边印下了一个清浅的吻。  
「谢谢你。」他说。  
「……」尾崎愣怔地看着他，尚有泪光闪动的眸中写满无奈。  
许久，他忽然问。  
「……那么，今晚你就会一直陪我喝酒了吧。」  
「当然…」晃司移开视线，在尾崎看不见的角度，勾起一个甜蜜而恶质的微笑。  
「不过，尾崎你技术好差。」  
「……闭嘴。」

晃司终究拒绝了女人的邀约，和尾崎一起厮混到天色渐明。  
尾崎一如既往地讲着生活中有趣的琐事，晃司不由自主地为此而唇角上扬。对方愉悦的笑容倒映在他捧起的酒杯，即使心中仍涌动着各色各样的不安，晃司却仍由衷为当下的一切感到快乐。  
只要和这个人在一起，就好像能面对世上的一切苦难呢。他不禁这样想着。  
若是能持续到永远就好了。  
若是……

他忽然收敛了笑容。

The End


End file.
